Titans Rising
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: With the entire Justice League off-world, the Earth is vulnerable and unprotected. Mad with power, a new enemy from the stars strikes with a frenzy. But we are never without heroes. Now Nightwing, Donna Troy and Supergirl must forge a new alliance of heroes to face this onslaught. *A Titans orgin story. AU. Slightly based off Marvel's Infinity. Possible parings later.*
1. Prologue: Something is Coming

_**Welcome everybody, to a new story of how, the absence of the greatest heroes of today, the next generation of heroes must act in their stead and rise up to save the world. This is a story of how the Titans came to be. Now, be advised, this is an AU continuity, so somethings will definitely appear out of order and context, so there's that heads up, so don't ask why this is why it is, because I will soon find it annoying.**_

_**Now, without further ado, let us begin. Enjoy :D**_

_***Disclaimer-DC owns everything***_

* * *

**REBORN DARK PHOENIX PRESENTS**

**TITANS RISING**

Prologue: Something is Coming

* * *

Being half demon…it alienates you.

Being the half demon spawn of one of the more dangerous demon threats…it labels you, making others instantly distrust you, and for that, not a word that comes out of your mouth is believed, no matter how truthful or necessary it is, no matter how bad of a threat you're trying to warn others about. And then it's too late, for your and them.

Trigon already possesses you. And the heroes of Earth scramble to take him…and me down.

My name is Rachel Roth, and I am the spawn of a human woman and the demon known as Trigon, one of the most dangerous threats to this dimension and to all of existence, especially.

About two years ago, when I was 16, Trigon…my father…made plans to come to our dimension and take this planet by storm, making to add it to the countless worlds he had enslaved in his home dimension, and therefore making Earth the first stepping stone in conquering our dimension…our universe. If he succeeded, there would be no force in our dimension that could stop him-not the Green Lantern Corps, not the Thanagarian or other mighty extraterrestrial military forces, not Brainiac, not even the forces of Apokylips…Darkseid could very well meet his match in my father. If he were to be stopped, it had to be here on Earth, where there was still a chance. Here on Earth, there was a force I believed powerful enough, willing enough, to beat back Trigon and save this world and dimension. And so, I went to them, the ones who I thought could and would help me against my father and help me disrupt his plans.

The Justice League.

They…didn't listen to me. One can thank their magician Zatanna for that. She could sense my demonic heritage, and for that, she instantly distrusted. I can't say I can really blame them; being the child of one of the most powerful demonic entities, I have powers almost on par with his…only because of my upbringing of "emotional control" by my mother and the Cult do I have complete power over my abilities and have not gone rampant. But it was for a purpose-to prepare the path for Trigon's arrival. From the moment I learned of this, and from my very first meeting with Trigon, I vowed I would not allow this to happen. But the League refused to hear me out.

And then Trigon attacked soon afterwards…and used me as his vessel of power.

Only then did the Justice League…somewhat understand what was really going on.

The full might of the League-Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, the two Lanterns at the time, the Martian, the Atlantean, the Thanagarians, and others-they made to defend Earth, no matter what the cost, and they refused to surrender, not even when Trigon almost crippled Superman. The battle raged on for many hours, and all I could do was be forced to fight with my father, hand various heroes merciless blows and unable to try and aid them. I know that this, what Trigon was forcing me to do, only reinforced their suspicions of me as given by Zatanna.

Finally, Zatanna, Dr. Fate and the two Thanagarians-their weapons immune to the dark arcane forces of Trigon-were able to turn the tide and bring Trigon to his knees. The sorceress and sorcerer were able to dispel his influences from me and using my abilities to strengthen their own, they succeeded in banishing Trigon from this dimension, sealing him in a pocket dimension prison, ensuring he would not be a threat to Earth…for the moment.

I know my father enough to know that he will not remain imprisoned forever.

For that moment, however, the Justice League had been victorious…and that left the question of what to do with me.

Since then, I have been…confined, held, imprisoned, whatever it can be called…in a magical pocket dimension in the Tower of Fate, where Dr. Fate's magics keep me in check. The tower is everywhere and yet nowhere…the perfect place to hold me, in the eyes of the League, but to me it is a sufficient enough place to protect me from Trigon should he ever return…but I will come to that fight if it ever does come again. Fate, knowing my full potential after the battle, chose to reinforce my teachings, showing me how to maintain my control of my emotions and my abilities…more out of necessity of keeping a weapon of Trigon out of commission than in truly helping me. He may not be completely hostile to me, but he does not trust me.

It has been two years since Trigon attacked. He has not escaped imprisonment or tried to make any more attempts on Earth.

But that is not what concerns me at the moment.

I still can use my abilities in this Tower, in this pocket dimension…and I can sense that something is coming. Not something of Trigon's calamity levels…but it is something dangerous, and it is coming from the stars. It seeks to bring Earth to its knees and conquer. A female leads them, a power hungry woman, and she will not let anything stand in her way, and with the universe consumed in chaos at the moment, there is nothing to stand in her path.

Not even the Justice League.

They are not here to protect us.

Leaving Earth ripe for the picking…unless other heroes can heed the call.

But almost all heroes on Earth are of the Justice League. And with the League gone…who can protect this world?

* * *

**_XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX_**

**_That should be a good tease for the events to come. Like? Don't like? Please tell me what you think-leave a review, some feedback, opinions, anything. I love hearing from the readers._**

**_Next chapter coming soon, so until next time, readers. And thank you for reading :)_**


	2. Three Little Proteges, Part 1

**_To start things off in this chapter, let's check out the proteges of DC's Trinity, shall we? They're an essential part of my Titans :) So, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: *Teen Titans or Titans belong to DC Comics*_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Three Little Protégés, Part 1

* * *

***En Route to Gotham City***

They raced on, heading in the general direction of Gotham City. Kara and Donna knew that if they bothered trying to race each other, it was pretty obvious that Kryptonian speed would easily beat Amazonian speed, even though their strength levels rivaled each other's. Since they were flying, it made sense that they be seen in their heroic attire. Kara Kent, also known as Kara Zor-El or Supergirl, wore her typical blue outfit with her skirt and boots, complete with red cape and the El insignia. Donna Troy, or Wonder Girl, wore her typical black outfit, her silver bracelets and her Lasso of persuasion tucked on her hips.

"And he just goes on and on about how I need to be more responsible with my powers," Kara pouted, flying side by side with Donna. "I wish he could just give me a break once in a while…I feel like he doesn't trust me by myself half the time, you know?"

"Well, look at it from Clark's point of view," Donna rationalized. "He's been here pretty much his whole life, raised to be a responsible person and he has learned to hold himself in restraint for years now. You just crashed onto Earth a little more than a month ago, and you have the abilities of a fully unrestrained Kryptonian. Hera, Kara, you're what Dick says Bruce is afraid your cousin will become if he loses control!"

"Oh come on, I can't be that powerful!"

"…you've held your own against Superman, Diana and even Darkseid…"

"…ok, you have a point," Kara relented, smirking slightly. "But it's just so hard trying to restrain myself."

"And that's why your cousin wants you to be responsible in restraining yourself," Donna replied with a smile. "That's probably why he won't let you join the League yet."

"Probably…what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and your last two years in 'Man's World,'" Kara answered. "Life with Diana here with mankind, that kind of thing."

"It's…weird, I guess; they all seem to think of me just as Wonder Woman's sidekick. I'm more than that, even Diana herself says so, but…the people, that's all they see me as; I'm more than just Wonder Woman's sidekick-I'm a princess of Themyscera and I'm an ambassador for peace, like Diana. But to them, it's only ever about what I do in the battlefield or how many bad guys I mercilessly pummel. It's kind of shocking…and it gives the feeling like I'm just some kind of object. I want to be something more than what they think of me as. And teenagers in America just see me as some other piece of meat that they want to devour, that just disgusts me."

"Humph, join the club," Kara deadpanned. "I'm glad there are some guys out there that aren't like that, though. Not many in our age range…"

"Dick's in our age range," Donna smirked. The two young women looked at each other and laughed hysterically. It was true that they thought Dick was a sweet, kind, gentlemanly, capable, hot and awesome guy, but they just didn't see him like that. True, Dick was the first man of their age that both of them had seen, but they had never felt that kind of attraction to him, only seeing him as a best friend, even a brother. Luckily, Dick had not seen them in that perspective either, which was reinforced at the time he met them when he was still dating Barbara Gordon, the previous Batgirl and currently the Justice Leaguer known as Oracle. But regardless of that fact, and even since he was currently single, he never saw them like that , nor them to him, and even though they flirted quite a bit with each other on occasion, they were really more just like a brother and his two sisters.

"We should get him back into the dating scene," Kara said suddenly. "He hasn't been in a relationship for more than a year!"

"Really, Kara? There are people with dry spells in relationship status with much longer track records than that. Besides, I doubt he's really looking at the moment, anyways."

"He's the adopted son of a billionare."

"True, but-"

"Speaking of which, does Batman know we're showing up?"

"He's probably at the League meeting-Diana said she had to…persuade him," Donna added with a wink, as the two young women chuckled at how Batman, the cold calculating black hole of the Justice League, could be easily turned against his own will by the Amazon Princess. "Alfred knows we're coming, so the Mansion security and Cave security should be no problem." Kara and Donna had planned with Dick to have a night out somewhere, perhaps in New York City or Metropolis or Gotham…they still hadn't decided where…or what they'd do. They just knew they'd be having a good time. Besides, if they ran into any trouble, they'd just kick some ass.

"There's the Mansion," Kara said as she descended Donna right behind her, towards the majestic palace-like home that was Wayne Manor. "10 bucks says Dick's out on patrol."

"He's the protégé of Batman, Kara…that's not a fair bet."

* * *

***Gotham City Harbor, sunset***

"C'mon, bird brain…where are you...?" Dick mused to himself as he set down his binoculars, watching the pier warehouses as multiple armed men stood guard and patrolled, their eyes keeping a look out for any intruders and potential harassers…and specifically, for a certain Dark Knight of Gotham. They knew that the Batman could be anywhere in the city right now, quite possible watching them as they stood guard, waiting for the right moment to strike and bring them all down, then the Penguin and his goons, and then with that end the drugs and weapons sale that was going on at the moment.

What they didn't know, however, was that at the moment, the Batman wasn't in Gotham City at all; he wasn't even on Earth at the moment. Batman was currently aboard the Watchtower, the headquarters of the all-powerful galaxy-famous Justice League, along with other members such as Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Martian Manhunter. There was some big member's meeting or seminar going on up there that he found he needed to attend, no matter how bad he didn't want to go and deal with it. It didn't help that Clark had kept nagging about it, and it definitely didn't help that Diana had simply batted her eyelashes and crossed her legs to make him cave. 'Just good friends, my ass,' Dick smirked to himself as he continued to watch the armed grunts keep watch. For tonight, Dick Grayson, known better to the Gotham Underworld as Nightwing, would be handling Gotham City and all the dangers it provided in the dark.

"Alfred," Dick said into his comm link, pressing a gloved finger to his ear. "Contact Gordon and the GCPD, anonymous tip-drug bust going down in progress by Gotham Harbor, Pier 7 to be specific. Let them know it's Penguin, and tell them to bring some weapons and drug specialists-looks like it's a big load tonight."

"Very well, Master Dick," a British voice replied, elderly and sagely in nature. "I'm sure Master Bruce's intelligence was on the spot?"

"You bet," the 19 year old replied with a smirk. "Penguin and Bane, with a whole bunch of their men all around the warehouse; the weapons are probably for another attempt on Bane's part to take over Gotham again, wage war on the old man, all that good stuff…I'll have to take him out as quick as I can."

"You may need some assistance, my boy," the elderly Wayne butler replied.

"Well, I'm sure I can manage-wait, they're coming out. Gotta go, Alfred." With that, Dick cut the connection as from his vantage point on the rooftop he was on, he could see a short and fat man with an umbrella cane and a top hat, a monocle in his eye and a long cigarette in his mouth. Walking with him was a large man with a muscular built, like that of a pro-wrestler, a luchador mask on his face, an all-black wrestling outfit, and tubes sticking into his back, connected to a vial located on his gloved hand. He had clear Latino facial features, and he was regarded as one of Gotham's and Batman's most feared and dangerous opponents.

Penguin and Bane.

"I'm glad we've reached an agreement," Penguin smiled as he led Bane to a nearby truck, one of seven that were filled with drugs, weapons and ammunitions, items a crime lord such as Oswald Cobblepot had no trouble of acquiring. "As per the terms of our agreement-a full stockpile of weapons and ammunition, as well as about 40 kilos of pure crack cocaine. In return for this, more twice yearly supplements, you will leave my criminal empire be as it is when your conquest of Gotham is complete."

"As agreed, _Señor_ Cobblepot," the Mexican villain replied with a nod to his head. Of course, he had no intention of keeping his promise once Gotham fell into his hands, but until it did, he would be content to using the Penguin as long as he was needed. After his use was finished, he'd simply kill him and claim his empire for himself. "Just ensure that you supply me and my men with sufficient weaponry and drugs…and that they are all in functioning order."

"Of course," Penguin said with mock surprise. "Why would I not abide by my word?"

"Understand me, Cobblepot," Bane snarled as he leered over the crime lord. "I do not take kindly to backstabbers, so if you attempt to double cross me, you better have a death wish, _¿lo entiendes?_"

"I understand very well, Bane," Penguin replied as he stared up at the villain. He knew that Bane would most likely backstab him himself after he didn't need him anymore. Cobblepot was, however, planning accordingly-he himself was stockpiling more weapons and ammunition, and securing his own strongholds throughout Gotham, preparing himself for the possibly inevitable urban war that would arise. That was a problem for another time, however-right now, both parties benefited from this trades purchase. "I'm sure you'll find you are impressed with what I have to sell," the crime lord said as he opened up one of the trucks' doors, revealing a very impressive hold of weapons.

Bane was impressed. "Yes…I must say I am impressed…such weapons."

**CLUNK!**

"Yeah, I gotta say, they are rather impressive," a voice said from the top of the truck, and Penguin, Bane and both their grunts looked up to see a young man in black body armor with a blue bird-like creature insignia going along his chest and arms, which held two escrima sticks. "Unfortunately, these kinds of toys aren't allowed here, and I'm sorry to say you won't be able to play with them."

"Nightwing!" both villains roared. "KILL HIM!"

"So original…" the young vigilante smirked as he jumped into the fray, throwing wing-dings and smoke pellets into the mass of armed grunts. This instantly sparked confusion into their ranks, and they began blindly firing in random directions, all of which Nightwing easily avoided due to his superb agility, acrobatics and reflexes. He was trained by some of the best, after all. He began dealing out various blows and punches to the grunts, utilizing his aikido, jujitsu and various other martial arts mastery to render them useless and unconscious. Since they were just street level thugs or hired guns from Penguin's criminal empire, they really didn't stand a chance against him and they fell by the dozen. Of course, there were still a few thugs who were actually lucky, and started shooting in the general right direction, but a few wing-dings took care of that.

"C'mon, he's just one man!" Cobblepott yelled as he picked up one of the guns from the truck and started shooting at Nightwing. "Die, you little bird!"

"Look who's talking!" Nightwing retorted as he expertly dodged the bullets.

"If you want something done right…" Bane growled. He then turned the knobs on his gloved mounted vials. Instantly, his body began mutating as Venom began pumping into his veins and his muscles. In only a few seconds, his body mass was much, much larger than it normally would be, and he was grotesquely much stronger now. "NIGHTWING!"

"Oh, crap…" the vigilante said to himself as he knocked out one of the last few standing grunts.

"I BROKE THE BATMAN'S BACK, AND I WILL BREAK YOUR BACK TODAY AS WELL!" the villain roared as he charged towards Dick, the ground rumbling as he did so, his greatly enhanced muscle mass threatening to crush the young man if it weren't for his superior athletic and acrobatic skills. Dick needed to be careful, however-even at this size, Bane was just as fast and maneuverable as he was in regular human form. Not only that, his high intelligence was unaffected by the Venom as well.

"Well, I think this is our cue to leave," Penguin mused as he and the remaining men under him got into a nearby getaway car and sped off, leaving Bane behind to deal with the hero.

"Typical…always a coward," Bane snarled before returning his attention to Nightwing.

"That's what I always say," Dick replied, his escrima sticks in his hands. "I'm giving you a chance to surrender, Bane. I suggest you take it."

"And surrender my opportunity to break the Bat's protégé? _Creo que no._" With that, he roared again as he charged, firing powerful haymakers and crushing blows at Dick, but the teenager was able to easily dodge the blows-until Bane saw his side was exposed and slammed a massive fist into it, sending Dick flying into a nearby dumpster, denting it upon contact.

"Ok…that hurt," he moaned as he got up. Seeing Bane charging again, he threw a few smoke pellets to give himself some cover, then activated the infrared in his mask, allowing him to see Bane's hulking figure in the smoke. He ran up, jumped and landed on his back, dealing rapid blows to the villain's neck with his gauntlets and escrimas. Bane roared in anger and pain, managing to grab Nightwing and slam him into the ground, but Nightwing hit him behind the knee, a pressure point, forcing Bane down and allowing Dick to throw a smoke pellet in his face. Jumping away, he made to throw a few wing-dings at the villain to sever the tube that pumped Venom into his body, but his aim was interrupted by Bane throwing a number of garbage dumpsters at him.

"Master Dick," Alfred's voice said in his comm link.

"Yeah, Alfred, I'm kind of busy here!" Dick answered, dashing up to the villain to reengage.

"Mistress Kara and Mistress Donna have arrived at the Cave, sir."

"Kara and Donna?" Oh, right, today the three best friends were going to have a night out. Where, they had no idea, but they'd figure that out soon enough, he remembered. "Ok, um, tell them to wait for me and that I'll-!"

"Master Dick, you may be fighting for your life at the moment, but did you really just tell me to tell two very lovely young ladies to wait?"

Dick didn't need this now, but he couldn't help but smirk as he evaded Bane's massive fist and landed a blow with his escrima stick.

"Perhaps I can ask them to aid you in your troubles with Bane?"

"No thanks, Alfred, it's just Bane, I can-AAAAAAUUUUGHHHHH!" Bane had at that moment landed a powerful blow to his stomach, sending him flying into the front of one of the trucks Penguin had left behind, and it was a powerful punch.

"MASTER DICK!" Alfred's voice yelled out.

"Uhh…M'okay, Alfred," Dick moaned as he struggled to get up. All the while, Bane lumbered slowly towards him, cracking his knuckles and grinned sinisterly. "I…I just…oww…"

"I said I would break your back," Bane sneered as he readied to deliver the final crushing blow. "But breaking you in general…well, _sera tambien un satisfacción._" His fist then came down-

And was met by a powerful Kryptonian grip; the impact echoed out for a few hundred yards.

"You might want to watch where you throw that thing," Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl, smirked as her eyes glowed red. Her grip tightened on the villain's wrist, and soon even Bane's mutated and Venom-enhanced durability was no match for the strength of a Kryptonian, and he began to roar in pain and agony. In fury, he tried to hit her with his other fist, but it was then caught in a golden lasso. To Bane's shocked surprise, he turned to see a flying young Amazon warrior, the lasso in her hands.

"You really ought to listen to her," Donna Troy smiled as her Lasso of Persuasion began to glow.

"_SUELTAME!_" Bane yelled as he pulled at the lasso, realizing that his enhanced strength was no match for the strength of an Amazon, even a juvenile one. With a yell, Donna tugged, pulling Bane towards with remarkable strength, and delivered a powerful blow to his cheek, sending him flying back-right into Kara's waiting fist. Bane crashed into the ground, unconscious, and Supergirl flew down to where he lay and ripped the Venom tubes from his back, reverting him back to his true form as the Venom drug oozed onto the pier.

Nightwing managed to get off from the truck he had crashed into, and with a limp, walked over to where Donna and Kara were standing over Bane, police sirens in the distance. He took one look at the scene, looked to his best friends, and smirked, saying, "Well…that went well, didn't it?"

"Sure it did," Kara said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I had it under control; I was handling it just fine."

"Of course, Nightwing," Donna laughed as she returned her lasso to her hip. "We could clearly see that."

"Master Dick, are you alright?" Alfred's voice asked in his comm.

"Yes, I'm fine, the help you sent me arrived in time, though I could've handled it," Dick smirked.

"Of course, I have no doubt of your abilities," Alfred replied, but the vigilante could detect the smirk in his voice. "I shall have the medic table prepped for when you return…and Master Bruce has just returned, and he has brought Master Kent and Princess Diana."

"Alfred, I keep telling you to just call me Diana!" a muffled voice said from the background.

"Ok, I should be home soon," Dick replied as GCPD squad cars arrived. Turning to Kara and Donna, he said, "So, Batman, Superman & Wonder Woman just got back to the Cave; wanna head back?"

"Wait, why are Superman and Wonder Woman at the Cave, too?" Donna asked.

"Probably because you guys came to Gotham, the dreaded territory of the Batman," Dick smirked. "And they must need to pull you out of trouble before he gets to you first."

"Well, if I remember correctly," Kara teased, "we're supposed to have a night out as friends, the three of us. So, yeah…I think we might as well go and get back to the Cave." She then picked him up, being careful not to hurt his injuries any more than they already did. "And no, you're not going like this, I'm helping you, end of story."

"But…my bike is right over-"

"You mean this bike?" Donna asked as she held Nightwing's motorcycle.

"Yeah that one," Dick laughed. "Ok, fine, let's go."

* * *

**_XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX_**

**_Well, what did you think of this chapter. It may not be much but I'm just trying to introduce Dick, Kara & Donna for this story & we'll be seeing more of them in the next chapter. So, please leave a review, some opinions and some feedback-I love hearing from the readers and it helps motivate me to carry on writing :)_**

**_Ok, so next chapter coming soon, so until next time readers._**


End file.
